An Angel on Christmas Eve
by pikachufanno9
Summary: Meowth tries to find his way to the hospital to witness Jessie and James have children...with help from an unexpected source. Originally submitted for Serebii Yuletide 2016 but rejected. I decided to post it here instead. I had planned on waiting until 12/25 to do so, but I expedited it due to the rejection.


**I originally submitted this for Serebii Yuletide 2016 but it was turned down. I decided to post it here instead.**

 **I do not Own Pokemon.**

Meowth was walking the streets of Viridian City, trying to find Viridian General Hospital. It was Christmas Eve, and his longtime companions Jessie and James, who, like Meowth have gone straight, were having their first children – a set of twins, one male, one female.

"I sure wish I had a map", Meowth said. "This is a really big city. And it's freezing."

At Viridian General Hospital, Jessie, 36 weeks pregnant, was laying on a hospital bed graciously awaiting the arrival of both her twins, and of their friend Meowth. She said, "I hope Meowth arrives soon, what could be taking him so long?"

Her fiancée James said, "he'll get here, I'm sure of it. He's been our friend for all these years, he would never miss the birth of your twins."

Meowth continued walking the streets, and all around Viridian City there was Christmas décor. People were walking to and from stores completing some last-minute gift-shopping.

Meowth had heard that a famous pop singer from the late 1980s was showing up at the hospital to appear to sick children around Christmas time. He couldn't remember who it was, but she had scored a #1 hit in 1989.

Also on the streets were kids playing in the snow. That reminded him of when he was just a young Meowth playing in the snow each winter.

At the hospital, Jessie was experiencing another contraction. "Don't worry dear you're doing just fine. The worst is almost over", James said. Surely Meowth would soon arrive at the hospital.

Jessie said, "the worst? But where's Meowth? I hope he can arrive real soon." James said, "he'll be here. You can count on him. We didn't go straight for no reason you know. Team Rocket may be gone but we are still together."

Meowth walked into a coffee shop looking for something warm to drink while he pondered on how to find the hospital. He walked up to the counter and ordered a hot cocoa.

Meowth was given a cup of hot cocoa, he paid the fee, and went and sat down at a table. He took several sips from the hot cocoa, which, as its name stated, was very hot.

He waited a few minutes before taking another few sips, so that it could cool down a little bit. Then walking in was a 40-something female of Cuban descent.

Meowth said, "I recognize that face anywhere" and after he finished his hot cocoa, walked up to the female pop singer. Meowth said, "you're Santina, aren't you?"

The pop singer said, "yes, I am." Meowth said, "weren't you the one who sang that song which goes _inch by inch, heart by heart, left right left_?"

Santina said, "you mean _Plastic Soldiers_?" Meowth said, "yeah that's the one. It had a strong message."

Santina said, "yes it did". Meowth continued, "anyway, what are you doing here?"

Santina answered, "I'm taking a break from seeing sick kids at Viridian General Hospital, which I have been doing pretty much all week. I'm going to get myself a hot cocoa".

She did just that, and the two resumed their talk. "Anyway Santina, a couple of friends of mine are at Viridian General expecting twins. And I'm lost. You think you could help me get there?"

Santina said "sure, anything to help out this holiday season." After Santina and Meowth finished their hot cocoas, Santina showed Meowth the way to get to Viridian General Hospital.

Finally they arrived at the hospital. Meowth and Santina went up to the receptionist desk, and asked for directions to Jessie and James' room.

A nurse showed the two the way to the room Jessie and James were at. James said, "Meowth, you've arrived just in time. Jessie is about to give birth. Say isn't that 1980s pop star Santina?"

Santina said, "yes I am, nice to meet you" Several doctors came into the room to help Jessie through the birthing process. James, Meowth, and Santina watched as two new human beings were brought into this world.

One of the doctors said, "congratulations, you have twins, one of each gender". James and Jessie pretty much knew that this would be this case.

Meowth said, "it's a Christmas miracle!" Jessie held her twins in her arms while Meowth, James, and Santina watched. Santina said, "you know, I have an idea on what to name the girl."

James said, "Jessie, would you be fine with the girl being named Santina?" Jessie said, "yes, that would be absolutely perfect for her."

James said, "but what about the boy? What would be a good name for him?"

Jessie and James spent the next 10 minutes discussing names for the boy. Finally, they arrived at Duke, also the name of a 1980s pop star. Jessie, "Duke was one of my favorite pop singers of the 1980s. It's a shame he had to die this year at 57."

James said, "and naming our son after him is a great way to honor the late singer. We're gonna have so many years with our kids. Like, 10 to be exact."

Jessie said, "then they go off on a quest to train Pokemon and enter the League. But let's not think about that right now, we have two beautiful babies to take care of."

Santina said "I wish you all the best in starting your new family. I'm going to visit more sick kids. I'll see you five again I'm sure."

With that Santina departed and Christmas was truly complete for the former members of Team Rocket. 2 months later, Jessie and James married, among those in attendance were fellow former Rockets Butch and Cassidy – who, like Jessie and James testified against Giovanni in exchange for immunity – and everyone Jessie and James once referred to as a "twerp".

Jessie said at the wedding, "James has been the one man who has always been by my side through thick and thin. I wouldn't be who I am without him." James said at the wedding, "Jessie has been my everything from the day we met. No other woman could complete me."

But the one day they'll never forget most of all was the day they met Santina and the day the twins were born.

THE END.


End file.
